1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer that performs recording on a medium at its recording unit, plural sheets of paper, as the medium, are set on a paper-stacking surface of a hopper that can be moved pivotally in relation to a feeding means such as a paper feed roller. The hopper moves pivotally to position the top sheet of paper to be into contact with the feeder roller, and the feeder roller rotates. By this means, sheets are fed downstream in the medium transportation direction sequentially, one sheet at a time, beginning with the top sheet.
Examples of such a recording apparatus are disclosed in JP-A-2010-168221 and JP-A-2010-023949.
If the surface on which sheets are stacked is in vertical orientation or steep-slope orientation, there is a risk of an avalanche phenomenon, which is the downward surge of the leading edge of the sheets stacked on the surface.